A Chance Meeting: A Saiyan Prince and a Moon Princess
by Rochelle-Chan1
Summary: What would happen if the Scouts met the Z-Fighters? Can our half-Saiyans keep their heritage a secret? Will romance bloom between a few of the Scouts and the Saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am using their English names instead of the Japanese, simply because it is easier for me. Trunks and Goten are 15and 16. This takes place after Mistress nine and Buu. I do not own anything.**

The Sailor Scouts were sitting in the usual booth at the Crown Arcade they were waiting on their leader Serena. They all noticed the streets outside were super busy.

"Ugh, where is she?"

"Raye, the traffic seems bad, Serena was going to get Darien before meeting us," Amy stated as she put her book down.

Lita sighed, "Why can't we find our Prince Charming?"

"I am sure we will," Mina said confidently.

Serena and Darien finally arrived, "Traffic is so bad! Sorry, we were late." Darien said as they joined the others in the booth.

"Why is the traffic so bad today?"

Before anyone could answer they heard from the TV that was on, _**"-Bulma Briefs, the President and CEO of Capsule Corp, has chosen our town to unveil her newest inventions. She is joined by her husband, daughter, and her son, who is to take over when he becomes older, and a few of their closest friends. Expect delays when traveling."**_

"Bulma Briefs!" Amy and Mina shouted.

"She is the smartest woman in the world!" Amy said excitedly.

"Who cares about that, she is extremely rich!" Mina said. As the group talked more about Bulma, they heard the doors quickly open and shut. They looked over and saw two mean hiding against the wall. The men were both very muscular and handsome, one had black hair and eyes, and the other had lavender colored hair and blue eyes.

"Damn, Trunks, you really can't go anywhere can you?" The black-haired one said with a smile and a laugh.

The other man, Trunks, sighed, "Shut up, Goten, you were the one who wanted to come out."

Goten laughed again, "We were both hungry, anyway let's lay low here for a bit." They walked over to the table that was right next to the Scouts.

"Goten, go order okay? It'll be on me, I just want to breathe for a minute."

"Okay, Trunks!" Goten went to the counter.

The girls were in shock, Mina whispered, "That's Trunks Briefs, he is handsome the magazines weren't wrong!"

"YOU WANT WHAT?" They heard the shout from the counter. Andrew was in shock at what he heard.

"I want to order two of everything off the menu please," Goten said with a goofy smile.

Andrew nodded, and put the order in, Goten returned to his seat. He looked at the group and smiled, "Hello. I'm Goten."

They waved, "Hi."

Goten nudged Trunks, "This is Trunks, we are only here for a few days."

"Goten you are way to trusting." Trunks said shaking his head at his best friend.

Both boys laughed, "Since you know our names, what are yours?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Mina."

"Raye."

"Lita."

"Amy."

"Serena."

"Darien."

Andrew brought out some of their huge order, "Alright!" Goten said. They started to eat. Everyone was staring at them, "I thought you ate a lot, Serena, they have you beat."

The two half-Saiyans finished eating, "Okay, Goten, you were right." They laughed and turned back to the group.

"Sorry, we forget that normal people don't eat like that." Trunks said embarrassed.

Amy, being the first to recover, she looked at them, "I wanted to say I am excited to learn more about the product your mother is unveiling."

"Yeah? Are you interested in the Capsule technology?" Trunks asked.

"Who wouldn't be? It is amazing." The others started to join in.

"There you two are." A new voice said. They saw a man as muscular as Trunks and Goten, his hair was spiky and black and he had black eyes like Goten.

"Hey, Gohan." They said at the same time. "Why are you here?"

"I hate it when you two talk at the same time, it's freaky. Anyway, Bulma wanted me to come and get you two. Well, it was either me or your father, Trunks." Gohan said, "Vegeta said you could handle yourself, but Bulma wanted to know where you went."

"We got hungry, brother," Goten said.

They stood up, "Hey if you want to learn more about Capsules I am sure my Mom won't mind talking to you." Trunks grabbed a napkin and wrote the address of the hotel they are staying at, "Come by, if anyone questions you have them contact me and I will meet you." They left.

"Should we go?" Lita asked as she looked at the napkin Trunks handed to Amy. "It seems a bit off, maybe we should ask Luna and Artemis?"

"They seem nice enough." Serena said, "I say we go."

"Serena, we just met them, you need to be more careful. What if they know about the Crystal and are trying to get close to you to get it?" Darien said.

"They look like they could break us in half," Mina said. They left the arcade and went to Raye's shrine. They told Luna and Artemis what happened, "What do you think?"

"Did you say this man's father was named Vegeta?"

"Yeah, that's what he said," Amy said. Luna sighed and looked at Artemis.

"I wouldn't go. That name is of a warrior race of aliens." Luna said, "The King and the Crown Prince of the Royal family were named Vegeta. This race is known as Saiyans, they are extremely powerful."

"But they were supposedly wiped out many years ago by a tyrant," Artemis added. "If there are Saiyans then we must be careful, they are ruthless and are extremely strong."

Everyone looked at each other, "Trunks and Goten seemed really nice though." Serena said, "I say we go and we will be extremely careful, Luna and Artemis can come as well. What do you think?"

"Okay, only if Luna and Artemis come." Everyone was happy about this plan.

_Capsule Corp_

Trunks informed everyone about their day, "I invited them over, I hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense son, I would be honored to talk to these girls, and maybe you three and get a girlfriend." Bulma winked at them. The three half-Saiyans blushed. "Mom/Bulma!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN What will the Scouts think when they meet the eccentric Z-Fighters? I don't own anything.**

Trunks and Goten were sparring outside in the early morning, "Do you think they will come over?"

"I hope so, I think that girl Raye is pretty," Goten said with a smiled. "Which one do you like?"

Trunks blushed as he punched Goten in the face, "The girl with the blonde hair in the buns, she is so pretty, I feel like...like she is more than meets the eye."

"I got that feeling as well. I want to see them again, maybe I can get a date." Goten said, "And the girl you like I think she's dating that dude Darien."

The finished sparring and took a shower so they didn't smell like sweat and dirt. The group was in the lobby, "Hello we got an invitation from Trunks Briefs to meet him here?" Amy told the lady at the front desk.

The lady laughed, "I doubt that the Briefs don't just ask anyone here."

"Call him if you don't believe us," Raye said as she crossed her arms. The lady picked up her phone and called up, "Yes, sir, there are some people-Yes-Right away." She put the phone up.

"Penthouse. Use the elevator." She said. They walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

Darien was holding Serena's hand, "So what should we do if they are Saiyans?" Amy asked wanting a plan.

Luna popped out of the bag, "Do not anger them, and get away." The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Everyone stepped out and headed for the door that said Penthouse. Serena knocked on the door, "COMING!" They heard a voice say. A man with spiky black hair and black eyes, he looked like an older version of Goten. "Hello. Who are you?"

"They are friends, Goku." Trunks said as he appeared behind Goku.

Goku let them into the Penthouse, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Goku, Gohan's and Goten's father."

They greeted him, "Goku, honey, can you lift the couch? I dropped some beads and they rolled under it." A woman asked as she came into the entryway, her black hair was up into a bun.

"Sure, ChiChi," Goku said as he started to walk to the couch.

"Would you like some help, sir?" Darien asked.

Goku just laughed as he lifted the couch with one hand, "There ya go, honey." Trunks laughed at the shock of his new friends, "Goku is extremely strong." Goten explained as he came into the room.

"If you take a seat on the couch when Goku puts it down, I'll go get my Mom." Trunks said as he left the room. ChiChi looked at the group, "You must be the new friends that the boys made yesterday. I am ChiChi, Goku's wife and the mother of Goten and Gohan." She bowed.

They bowed back, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Oh, my, all of you are so pretty! You didn't say that Trunks." They heard a female voice say. Amy gasped as Bulma Briefs entered the room, "Everyone my mother, Bulma Briefs, Mom my new friends."

"I am Amy."

"Raye."

"Lita."

"Serena."

"Mina."

"Darien."

Bulma wanted them to sit on the couch, "Goku, stop bench pressing the couch. If you want to train Vegeta is in the portable Gravity Room." Goku stood up quickly and the couch hit the floor with a bang. Goku went down the hallway and out of sight. Bulma and ChiChi sighed, "Have a seat."

They sat down on the seats, Trunks and Goten sat on the floor, across from each other. They had their arms on the coffee table. "Boys, don't shatter this one." Both boys gave an innocent smile, "So you want to know more about my company?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I find it so interesting that you can put anything into a capsule," Amy said with a blush.

"GOTEN!" They heard Gohan's voice yell.

"Well it took him longer then I thought," Goten laughed.

"Do I want to know?"

"I hid his textbooks in a capsule. He has been in his books since we got here. Gohan needs to relax." Goten explained holding up a blue capsule, as his brother came out of his room.

"Where are they?" Gohan demanded.

"That's quite rude, we have guests ya know?" Goten said as he motioned to the group.

"Sorry. Hello. Where are my books?"

"In a capsule, which you are not getting back until you hang out with us."

Gohan sighed and sat next to his brother, "I better get those back."

"You will," Goten said as he gave Trunks a look and smiled. Everyone was talking about the unveiling, "A party?" Serena asked as she drank some tea that ChiChi made.

"Yes, it is a formal business party, you all can come as my guests," Bulma said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, I would be honored to join you," Amy said smiling.

Bulma laughed, "No need to be so formal, honey, Bulma is just fine. Same goes for ChiChi, Goku, and my husband Vegeta."

Lita looked at the time, "We need to be going. Thank you for talking to us." Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stood up.

"Let us walk you." Gohan offered. They walked to the door and Trunks opened the door. Bulma and ChiChi looked at each other, "Boys, remember to be-"

"Back by sundown, we know Mom." Trunks said as they walked out. Serena looked at the three half-Saiyans, "Why do you have to be back by sundown?"

Trunks tensed up for a moment, _'Shit, I can't let them know it's because it's a full moon tonight.__'_ "That is when dinner is ready." Gohan said, "They want us all to eat together."

"Oh okay." Serena accepted the excuse, but the others were skeptical. They walked out of the hotel and down a semi-busy street. Gohan was speaking with Amy about some school things and books they have read, Goten was trying to impress Raye and failing, Mina, Lita, and Darien were walking behind Serena who was talking with Trunks.

"I don't think I fully trust Trunks, he seems nice but look at the way he stares at Serena," Darien said with a glare.

Three thugs came out of the alley and held a gun up to Trunks' head, "If you want to save your face, Pretty-Boy, I suggest you hand over the new capsule." Trunks just stared at the thugs and laughed.

"Am I supposed to be frightened by you? Don't make me laugh."

**AN: That's where I am ending it for now, in the next chapter the Scouts will learn that Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, are amazing fighters and what will happen at this party? Thank you so much for reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What will the Scouts think about the three Saiyans fighting? What will happen at the party? I don't own anything, please enjoy!**

The others, minus Goten and Gohan, backed up. Goten and Gohan stepped up by Trunks, the man holding the gun cocked it and aimed it at Trunks. Trunks smirked and grabbed the barrel of the gun. He squeezed it and snapped it in half. "W-What?" The other men went to punch Trunks, Goten and Gohan stopped their punches, "Three against one? That's not very fair is it?" Gohan said.

Trunks punched the leader of the group in the face and sent him flying back. Goten twisted the man 's arm he then kicked him into the air and punched him as he fell. Gohan got punched in the face but he didn't react to it. The man gripped his hand, "What is your face made out of titanium?" The man's hand was broken. Gohan just laughed and smirked he punched the man in the chest and the man fell. The other men were getting up ready to fight.

"I wouldn't fight if I was you, we are professional Martial Artists, if we wanted to we could kill you," Goten told them as the three of them got into a fighting stance. The men went to attack the Saiyans, they easily dodge them and came up behind them and flipped them over. The leader grunted and pulled out the second gun he had hidden, he first aimed it at Trunks then he aimed it Serena and pulled the trigger. Trunks put his hand in front of Serena and closed it when he felt the bullet. "She should be bleeding!"

Trunks opened his first and the bullet fell to the ground, "Now, leave."

"Genetic Freaks!" The men yelled as they disappeared back down the alley. Tunks, Goten, and Gohan turned to the Scouts, "Sorry you had to see that." Gohan apologized.

Trunks went up to Serena, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you, you caught a bullet in your hand!" She said as she grabbed his hand to check it.

"I am fine, trust me I have been in worse fights." Trunks said as he was blushing.

Amy went up to Gohan, "You took a nasty punch to the face are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, I had worse, and that guy's bark was worse than his bite." Gohan had a hand behind his head nervously.

Goten turned to Raye, "Aren't you going to check on me?" She ignored him and walked on. "Playing hard to get, I like that. She's feisty."

Trunks and Gohan laughed at Goten, "Let's go."

"That fight was awesome guys, I didn't know you could fight," Lita said.

"Our fathers had us training since we were four years old, so it is second nature to us," Gohan explained. "We've been in Tournaments, and Trunks even won one when he was eight."

Serena's eyes lite up, "I watched that! I didn't know that was you. It was amazing, I always wanted to ask how did you and I think you were fighting Goten right." Trunks nodded, "How did you guys manage to stay in the air."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, "TV magic, we didn't know that they did that until after. They thought it would make for a better fight." They explained.

"Oh okay, maybe you could teach me some moves sometime?" She asked Trunks.

"Sure, just let me know." Trunks smiled at her, _'She's so sweet, maybe if I train her I can get to like me. I like that plan.'_

"Let me give you my number so you can call me when you want to start your training okay?" Trunks held out his hand waiting for her phone. She handed it to him, he put his number in.

"Okay, you'll go easy right?"

He laughed, "Yes, the training I'll do for you won't be as intense as ours."

Goten who was walking next to Raye turned and started to walk backward, "Yeah our fathers started just beating the crap out of us when we were four. It was fight back or get hurt. Needless to say, we learned to fight back pretty quickly."

"That's harsh," Serena said looking at the three.

"It is just the way we are wired," Goten said absentmindedly.

"What does that mean?" Mina asked.

"Nothing," Gohan said quickly.

They walked on until they got to Raye's Shrine. "Thank you for walking us back," Amy said as she bowed.

Gohan bowed back, "No problem, don't forget about the party tomorrow night."

The girls smiled and Darien glared at Trunks, who chose not to notice. Goten looked at the sky, "We need to head home too. Sundown." They said goodbye quickly and they ran. Once they were far enough away they took to the sky. They flew into the hotel just before the Moon came up. "About time," ChiChi said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mom/ChiChi." They said. They told her about the thugs and how they lost track of time.

"I understand that you were in a fight, but you need to remember that the full moon will affect you even without your tails," ChiChi told them. "Now, eat up, and go get ready for bed."

_Serena_

She was looking at two dresses to wear to the party, one was a long pink form-fitting dress, the other was silver and resembled the dress she wore a Princess Serenity. "Which one Luna?"

"Serena, you need to be careful with these men, you saw how they fought."

"I don't think they are Saiyans or if they are they have changed, besides the others will be with me. Now, which dress?"

"The silver one, I can't believe you asked Trunks to teach you how to fight." Serena sat down and grabbed her phone. She went to his number, **_'Hey Trunks, it's Serena. I was wondering if tomorrow we could start my training?'_**

A few minutes later she got an answer, **_'It would have to be early in the morning, we have to get the party set up. But how about the next day? We won't be leaving for another week?'_**

**_'That sounds good, I am so excited! I am wearing a silver dress.'_**

**_'Okay, then I will wear a silver tie.'_**

**_'Why?'_**

**_'Because I want to match the most beautiful girl there.' _**Trunks added a winky face. Serena blushed when she read his text.

_**'Good night, and I**_** will**_** see you tomorrow, my angel.'**_

Serena blushed more and laid down.

**AN: In the next chapter is going to be the party. This chapter was getting too long, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WHat will happen at the party, and I am not sure about who to pair Gohan with either Amy or Lita, let me know. What will Vegeta think of the Scouts? Also, this is after Beerus as well so Vegeta and Goku can go blue. **

Serena was getting ready and had her dress in a bag to take to Raye's so she can get ready later. Luna jumped into her bag and she met up with everyone at Raye's place. She sat down next to Darien, "Are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Of course, getting to mingle with rich people and hot guys too?" Mina said with a smile.

Amy shook her head, "I am excited to see the new capulse."

Everyone was talking about the upcoming party when Serena's phone went off, "Trunks? Why is he texting you?"

"He is my friend, Darien. I can have friends that are guys."

_**'Good morning, Angel, I can't wait for tonight. Save me a dance. I have to go train with my father for a few hours, I will talk with you later.'**_

"Why is he calling you angel?" Darien asked jealousy in his voice.

"I don't know he started to call me that last night," Serena said as she texted him back.

_**'Good morning, Trunk. I'll save you a dance, and I hope your father isn't too hard on you.'**_

"He is flirting with you," Darien said angrily.

"He is being nice, Darien, not flirting with me." Serena defended, "Why are you so jealous?"

"You are my girlfriend, and some other guy is flirting with you!"

"He isn't flirting! He is going to teach me how to fight so I can defend myself."

"Have Lita teach you! I don't want you alone with that guy!"

"Darien, he is my friend! I can see him if I want too!"

"There is something off about him! How else could he catch a bullet and not have a hole in his hand." Darien argued.

Serena sighed, "Maybe it has to do with his training, Darien."

"Luna thinks he is a Saiyan!"

"Goten and Gohan might be, but I am not sure on Trunks," Luna said trying to stop the fighting.

"Why aren't you sure about Trunks?"

"Saiyans have black hair and black eyes, Trunks does not."

"His mother has blue hair, so maybe he is only half?" Mina suggested.

"Maybe, he does have the strength, speed, and power of a Saiyan."

"What else can you tell us about Saiyans?" Amy asked.

"They are extremely strong, and legend has it that they have a legendary warrior, it is known as Super Saiyan. Their power increases ten-fold, their hair turns gold and their eyes green. They get this power from strong emotions like anger or sadness." Luna explained, "That is just a myth though. It is also said that their bones are extremely strong and hard to break, like titanium."

Amy's eyes widened, "Didn't one of those thugs punch Gohan in the face and break his hand? He said what are you made of titanium?"

"Yeah, and Gohan didn't have a bruise or anything." Lita added, "Maybe they are Saiyans."

"One thing Luna forgot to mention is that Saiyans have tails." Artemis said, "None of them had those."

"Why do they have tails?" Serena asked.

"When a Saiyan looks at a full moon they turn into a Great Ape. They have no control in that form and will kill innocent people and loved ones." He told them.

"A full moon was last night, they left before then they acted weird when we asked them about why they had to leave," Raye said.

Everyone was confused about the people they recently met. Serena's phone went off about three hours later while she was getting ready with everyone.

_**'Hey, there Angel just got done with my training. I'm all sweaty and gross right now, but I will be nice and clean for our dance tonight.'**_

_**'That's good, Darien and I got into a fight.'**_

_**'Over what?'**_

_**'Over you texting me, he got jealous because he thought you were flirting with me.'**_

_**'Would you be mad if I was?'**_

_**'No...Darien and I are dating but he hasn't flirted with me for a few months, so I am okay with it.'**_

_**'Are you two still fighting?'**_

_**'Yeah, but he is still coming tonight because he doesn't want me alone with you.'**_

_**'He doesn't trust me?'**_

_**'No.'**_

_**'Well when you get here my Angel, I will whisk you away and we will dance all night long.'**_

Serena blushed and smiled, _**'I'd like that, it will make Darien mad though.'**_

_**'Leave him to me. I will see you tonight.'**_

Serena and the others were picked up by a limo and driven to the event. Darien grabbed Serena's hand, "Stay close to me, Serena." She slipped her hand away.

"I am still mad at you." She said as she crossed her arms.

The limo pulled up and they were escorted into the building. The Scouts gasped as they saw the room, it was huge. The ceilings were high cathedral arches with three crystal chandeliers, rows of tables with silk table clothes, two huge buffets with more food being added, a large dancefloor near the front of the room. They saw Trunks with his back turned to the door he was directing Goten who was holding a speaker. "Right there should be good...You did realize it had wheels, right?"

Goten laughed as he put the speaker down, "I did, but this was more fun."

Trunks shook his head, he turned and saw the group. He walked over to Serena, "Hello, Angel." Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look as radiant as the moon."

Serena blushed, Darien cleared his throat, "Excuse me."

Trunks looked over at Darien, "Yes?"

"Big Brother!" They saw a little girl with a white dress and red polka dots on it, her blue hair was in two pigtails. She jumped into Trunks' arms, "Do I look pretty?"

"Like a little Princess." Trunks smiled. She giggled.

"You look like a Prince than! Who are they Big Brother?" She asked pointing to the Scouts.

"These are some friends of mine and Goten's, Bulla meet Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Darien. Everyone this is my little sister Bulla."

Serena smiled, "She's a little cutie, Trunks."

Bulla smiled, "You're pretty and nice. I like you. Big Brother put me down I want to go find Daddy, he said he'd dance with me and Mommy tonight."

Trunks put his sister down, she skipped off after giving Goten a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Goten walked up to Trunks they talked about a few of the guests coming. Raye looked at Goten, his hair was a bit neater than normal, and his tuxedo was tight on him showing off his muscles. _'He cleans up pretty well...he is pretty cute with that goofy smile...'_

"Did she say that Vegeta would dance with her and Bulma?" Goten asked trying to hold back his laughter. "I can't picture your father dancing." Goten laughed and fell to the floor.

"What is so funny?" They heard a deep voice say. Goten immediately stopped laughing and got up. A man walked in his hair was black and standing straight up his eyes were black, he wore a blue suit, his black eyes and sharp features were scowling at the two boys.

"N-Nothing, Vegeta. Oh, I think my Mom is calling for me. See ya later Trunks." Goten ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the back of his suit and dragged him away. "That was Vegeta, Trunks' father."

"Luna said that Vegeta was the name of the King and Crown Prince of the Saiyans. Maybe he is half-Saiyan." Mina said.

"I wonder if Trunks is a Prince?" Serena said.

Amy looked at Serena and Darien, "I hate to say this but yellow and lavender makes more sense to make pink than yellow and black."

Darien looked at the genius, "What are you talking about?"

"Rini, she has pink hair. It would make more sense she got it from a mixture of yellow and lavender than yellow and black hair."

"She does have a point." The other Scouts were discussing this possibility as Serena and Darien looked at each other.

**AN: I am going to end this chapter here, the party will start at the beginning of the next chapter, this chapter was getting really long. I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know if you think I should pair Gohan with Amy or Lita. Thank you and stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own anything. I saw a lot of people vote for Gohan/Lita, so I think I'll do that. Gohan is around 18-21 in this fic, the party is going to be going on in this chapter. What will happen?**

Trunks came back in with Goten and Gohan, "Dude I swear your dad wants to kill me."

"He wants to kill most people." Trunks said.

Trunks walked up to Serena, "Will you join me at the head table tonight?" She smiled and nodded. Goten asked Raye to join him and was shocked when she said yes.

"Dude ask one of them," Goten said to Gohan.

"I would but which one? Amy is very sweet and smart but Lita is strong and she can make amazing food."

"Lita, she seems to have a crush on you. I've watched her when Raye was ignoring me. She blushes when she sees you and she was impressed you fought." Goten told his brother.

Gohan took a deep breath and went up to Lita, "Lita, would you be my date tonight?" Lita blushed and nodded. The three half-Saiyans led their dates to the head table. The other guests started to arrive, Darien was glaring angerly at Trunks. Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, Goku, and ChiChi joined their family and their dates at the head table.

Bulma stood up, "Before we do the unveiling, the food will be served and there will be dancing. Everyone have fun and enjoy yourselves!" As soon as she sat down, the waiters began to deliver the food to the tables. The most food was brought to the head table, Lita, Raye, and Serena were in shock at how much Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta can eat.

"Are they even chewing their food?" Lita asked.

Bulma and ChiChi laughed, "This is them being tame, they are always eating a lot. The best way to their hearts is through their stomachs for sure."

Lita smiled, _'I will have to start thinking of some recipes I can have Gohan try for me.'_

"As often as I see this, I won't get used to it," Piccolo muttered. He sat on the opposite side of the Scouts with Krillin and 18.

"You Saiyans are bottomless pits," Krillin said before he covered his mouth.

Gohan looked over at the girls hoping they didn't hear Krillin. Once everyone was finished eating, Gohan got up and went over to Lita, "May I have this dance?" They walked onto the dance floor. Goten then went on to the floor with Raye. Bulla was dragging Vegeta out there, and Trunks turned to Serena.

He smiled and looked into her eyes, "May I have this dance, my Angel?" She grabbed his hand and they joined the dancing. Trunks had one hand on her hip and the other hand was in hers they danced very close to each other. He spun her around as she laughed, "Darien doesn't deserve you." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't treat like he should. Darien takes you for granted, if I were dating you, I would make sure you always know how much I love you. I would shower you with gifts, surprise dates, flirt with you. Anything that you would ask of me I would do." Trunks said as he pulled her close.

Serena blushed. "You have to admit I am right."

"He does sometimes, and sometimes he is busy and can't spend time with me." She said with a sigh.

"My mom runs a multi-billion dollar company, she still makes time for her family. If I were dating you I would make you my first priority." He said as he spun her.

"Really?" She asked, "Darien tends to put work first."

"Really. He won't know what he lost until he does lose you."

Serena looked down, "Dump him, and go out with me." Trunks said as the song finished.

Before she could say anything Trunks sensed an overwhelming power. He glanced at his fellow Z-Fighters, and they stopped what they were doing and looked around. "Tell me your answer later, I have to go." He said as the Z-Fighters left the room. Trunks and the others changed and went back to the party.

"The power seems familiar doesn't it Vegeta?" Goku said as the party guests watched them.

"It does, Kakarot, it seems like...Frieza." Vegeta said.

They heard a blast go off and looked up, they saw Frieza. Goku and Vegeta glared at him, "What is he doing here?"

"Who is that?" Goten and Trunks asked.

Frieza looked at the crowd and his eyes landed on Trunks. "You. Are you related to that brat who cut me in half?"

"What are you talking about? Trunks asked confused.

"Nevermind, you stupid human." He said.

"Boys, get everyone out of here," Goku said as he faced Freiza.

"We want to help!"

"Trunks do it or else," Vegeta said as he glared at his son. Both boys nodded and evacuated everyone. They met up with the Scouts, "Trunks what is going on?" Serena asked.

"We-We can't tell you."

Gohan approached them, "It's getting bad, Bulma has the Dragon Balls so we don't need to worry about those. Let's go." He told them. "Oh and fuse."

Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance when the smoke cleared the Scouts saw one person with black eyes and spiky black and purple hair. He wore a vest with no shirt and baggy white pants with a blue sash. "Gotenks is here to help."

"Trunks/Goten?" Raye and Serena said. Gotenks looked at them and winked.

"Power up." Gohan said as he screamed. His hair turned blonde and his eyes green, he was a Super Saiyan 2.

Gotenks powered up and their hair grew longer and their eyes went green, "Super Saiyan 3, let's go Gohan." The two Saiyan warriors flew off to fight Frieza. Bulma and ChiChi saw what happened and approached the girls.

"I assume you have questions?"

"What is going on?" Raye demanded.

Bulma and ChiChi explained everything to the group, "They are half-Saiyans and are fighting to save all of us."

The Scouts looked down at the ground. They saw Frieza fly past them, "I have been a Super Saiyan for years, Frieza. And I too have the power of a God." They saw Vegeta only his hair was blue along with his eyes. Goku was with him, they both shot a blast at him and he got a hole in his chest. "Don't ever dream of resurrecting again."

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks came limping out of the building, now that they have powered down they can see the damage they took. All of them were missing their shirts, they had scraps, bruises, and bloody. They collapsed in front of everybody, "Goku got any Senzus on you?" Trunks asked weakly.

Goku pulled out a small brown bag he handed a green bean to the fighters. They each ate one and their wounds were healed and they got up their energy replenished. Raye and Lita went over to Gohan and Goten to check on them and smack them on the chest for being stupid. Serena hugged Trunks crying, "That was dangerous, Trunks."

"I know, I fight to protect the people I love and care about. That includes you."

Serena looked over at Darien then back at Trunks, "Trunks, to answer your question, yes."

Trunks smiled as Serena went over to Darien to break up with him.

**AN: Now that the Scouts know about the Saiyans and found out they fight to protect the now will they tell them that they are Sailor Scouts? How will the training go for Serena, Lita, and Raye? How will Darien handle the break up? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A lot of people want me to pair Goku with Mina and I am not going to, for a couple different reasons. The first reason is he loves Chi-Chi and I think Goku needs someone like Chi-Chi in his life, she is supportive of him she just wants best for their family and not have him die again. The second reason is that Goku is much older than Mina and I don't think that would work. People tend to forget Goku is in his late thirties and Mina is sixteen, that is a huge age difference. Also, I can prove he loves Chi-Chi, when they were fighting Black and he found out that Black killed Chi-Chi and Goten he got really mad and took Black and Zamazu on, his anger over his family getting hurt made him stronger. So I am sorry to all of those people who wanted me to pair him with Mina. I tried to make Chi-Chi less of a nag like she is in the show, but I can tell she is only doing that because she wants him around and not go off and die again, she had to deal with that pain twice, so I understand her not wanting to deal with it a third time. She also doesn't nag him all the time, I think people are too hard on Chi-Chi, she is doing everything for her family, and she doesn't want to lose any of them. So the pairings are going to stay the same. As for Darien he will be mad for a little while but soon he will realize how happy Serena is with Trunks. Also a certain time-traveling pink haired girl will make an appearance soon. Sorry for the long author's note, but I wanted to address this question that I kept getting. Also I am not very good with fight scenes but I will try to make them a bit better next time there is one. I also want to thank you for all of the reviews my story is receiving, I honestly did not think it would have been this popular, thank you. I don't own anything.**

"You're dumping me? What about Crystal Tokyo? And Rini?" Darien asked her angrily.

"Darien, you haven't made time for me, and Crytal Tokyo may still happen you just won't be king. Amy had a point about Rini's hair color." Serena said calmly. "I will always have a special place in my heart for you, but what happened in the Silver Millennium may not be our true destinies."

Darien was pissed, "You are my girlfriend!"

"I am not anymore Darien, I will still be your friend and partner when we fight against enemies, but nothing more." Serena said, "The future isn't always set in stone. Things happen, Darien." She turned away from him and walked over to Trunks.

"How did he take it?"

"Not very well." She sighed. "It is super late, my parents are going to be so mad!"

"Mom! Can they stay the night?" Trunks asked on behalf of everyone.

She nodded, "But the girls will have their own rooms." Bulma pulled out a capsule and when the smoke cleared a jet was in its place. "Everyone get in, I'll take them."

They got into the jet, even Vegeta and Goku who were tired from the fight. "Who is going to fly us?" Lita asked as she leaned against Gohan.

Bulma smiled, "Me. I can drive any vehicle." She got into the front seat and Vegeta seat next to her. She took off, Goku had his head in ChiChi's lap, he was taking a nap.

Gohan had his head in Lita's lap he was sleeping as well. Lita ran a hand through his hair, she smiled as she watched him sleep. Goten was in a similar position with Raye, Trunks was trying to stay awake.

"Trunks, you are tired, take a nap, everyone else is," Serena said as she ran a hand through his hair, trying to coax him into sleep. His eyes got heavy and he fell asleep. About twenty minutes they arrived back at the hotel, the Saiyans went straight to bed as soon they entered the room. Bulma and ChiChi showed the girls their rooms, "Sleep when you want to, we will answer any more questions you have in the morning." They said goodnight and left.

"So Serena, should we tell them about us? Being the Scouts and everything?" Lita asked.

"I think we should, but not all at once, we should tell them gradually."

"What about Rini? I wonder if she will still exist." Mina asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Amy's theory might be correct," Raye said.

The girls got settled in, "I wonder if Gohan will train you Lita? I mean you already having some fighting experience he might be able to help you get better." Amy asked as she started to lay down.

"Maybe, I haven't asked him though. Their training seems kind of intense, so I worry that I can't keep up."

"They may not have you up to their level yet since you haven't been training every day since the age of four." Amy told her friend.

Lita laid down as well, "I am going to make them breakfast in the morning, good thing I make a lot of food. Chi-Chi would appreciate the help I am sure." She smiled, "I got to make sure I impress my future Mother-In-Law."

Amy laughed as they drifted off into sleep. Lita got up around five thirty that morning, she got ready and went into the kitchen. Chi-Chi was already there, "Good morning." She said.

Chi-Chi turned around, "Good morning, dear, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was hoping I could help you with breakfast." Chi-Chi smiled at Lita. She nodded and they got cooking.

"I hope you know I will be asking both you and Raye questions since you are dating my sons. I want to make sure they will have a good life. I worry about them fighting intergalactic aliens and other threats. I lost my darling Goku twice already because he was fighting to save the world. I can't handle it if that happens again." Chi-Chi sighed, "I know I can't stop him, so I have to try my best to not show him how worried I am when he fights. He wants to be as strong as possible to help people. My sons also have that mind set, so be ready."

Lita looked over at the older woman, "You really love them don't you?"

"Yes for a time my boys were all I had. When Goku was dead I was raising them on my own, now that he's back I don't-no I can't lose him again."

"I know what it is like to lose people you care about. My parents died when I was younger, so I had to raise myself. Before I met Serena I was part of a gang and fought a lot, I wanted to get out and I had a bad reputation, that changed when I met her." She told Chi-Chi, "I want to be a chef when I get out of high school, I love to cook and bake."

Chi-Chi laughed, "Then you found the right family, Goku, Gohan, and Goten can eat a lot of food. You should see our grocery bill, but I have asked Goku to start to grow some vegetables so that we don't have to spend that much on food."

"I feed Serena, she can eat almost as much as the Saiyans can. So I am used to making a lot of food." The two talked a bit more as they finished breakfast. They put down stacks of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, ham, rice, French toast, toast, and fruit on the table as everyone began to wake up.

The Saiyans immediately sat down and began to eat, "This is great Chi-Chi!" Goku said between mouth fulls.

"Goku, manners." Chi-Chi reminded him, "And thank you, Lita helped me as well."

Gohan turned to his girlfriend, "You helped make this? It's amazing thank you."

Lita blushed at the compliment and sat down next to Gohan. Trunks looked up at Serena, "We will begin training after breakfast, so eat up."

Goten and Raye were eating, "Do you want me to train you?" He asked as he took a big bite of a pancake.

"Yes, but slow down, you might choke." She told him.

Once everyone had their fill, Chi-Chi cleared the table. Bulma went to help her with the dishes. "Go get into clothes that are easy to move around in." Trunks told them, "Then meet us outside." The three boys went downstairs and outside.

They were talking about their plans for their training their girlfriends. Trunks felt a familiar Ki approach them, "Hello, Darien."

"How did you-Never mind, Serena is supposed to be mine. We know what the future is supposed to be like. Our daughter came back here from the future."

Gohan laughed, "Darien, time travel isn't that simple. Trust me, I know someone who came back to warns us about an evil threat, he left and came back to help us with the fight. His timeline did not change, multi-verse theory is a bitch isn't it?"

"Who are you talking about Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Well, uh, you actually, but a different version of you." Gohan said, "When he came back the androids and Cell were here, you were a baby and Goten wasn't born yet." Gohan explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in his time everyone but me and your mother were dead, so I trained him and I died to the Androids 17 and 18, that pain of loss he felt when I died made him into a Super Saiyan," Gohan explained.

"So the future you know may still happen in an alternate timeline, but not this one. Darien, find a nice girl and be happy." Gohan told him.

The girls arrived, "Darien why are you here?" Serena asked.

"I came here to win you back."

"Darien, we can be friends but nothing more. I am happy with Trunks, please be happy too."

**AN: Thank you again for reading this and enjoying my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter a certain pink haired girl will come. Also, will the girls tell them about them being the Sailor Scouts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own anything. Thank you all for reading my story.**

"Is this man bothering you, Princess?" A deep voice asked. They turned around to see a tall green man standing next to Vegeta. "I can have him thrown out, I'll do it my self."

Serena shook her head, "No, um, sir, he is a friend and he was just leaving." Darien turned and walked away. "Who are you and why did you call me Princess?"

"I am Piccolo, a Nemekian, I know of the Silver Millennium, I heard you speak about it last night." He said, "I spoke to Vegeta about it this morning, and he told me it was destroyed but the Queen, sent her daughter, the Prince of the Earth and her guards to the Earth to be safe."

"I also know that the Princess and Queen had a unique hairstyle, two buns on the top of their head that flow down." Vegeta finished. "Are you the Moon Princess Serenity?"

Serena nodded, "Yes I am sir."

"Trunks. I approve of your girlfriend. You are a Prince so the Royal line can continue, and with a powerful Princess as well." Vegeta told Trunks, "Train her well."

Piccolo looked at the Moon Princess, "Princess I wish to apologize. I blew up the moon a few years ago. I did it to stop Gohan, he turned into a Great Ape."

"T-That's okay." She smiled at him, "And Vegeta, thank you for approving of me."

"Since you are the Princess and her guards does that make you all the Sailor Scouts?" Goten asked.

"Yes. We were going to tell you but we couldn't think of a way." Lita said, "You aren't mad?"

"No. We understand secrets." Goten said, "Besides you are hot in your Sailor Uniforms."

Raye blushed, "We didn't ask for them to be that short..." She muttered.

"That means you have some fighting experience so we won't be starting from square one." Trunks said with a smile. The couples broke apart and did their own thing.

"Okay Lita, I know you know how to fight, but I want to teach you how to fly first."

"F-Fly?" She stuttered. "I-I can't."

"Yes, you can. Everyone has the ability to fly."

"N-No, Gohan, I can't I am afraid of flying."

He looked confused, "You flew fine last night."

"I was more worried about you, and what happened to even think about my fear."

Gohan had her sit on the grass, "Tell me why you are scared."

Lita took a deep breath, "M-My parents died in a plane crash. I was very little and didn't know what to do. I just knew if they weren't on the plane they would still be here. Every time I have to fly or get near a plane, I get scared because it might crash like the plane my parents were on."

"That might be because you do not have control of a plane." Gohan told her, "If you were to be in control, maybe you wouldn't be so scared."

"Maybe..." She said.

"Want to give it a try?"

She nodded, Gohan smiled and grabbed her hands, "Okay first you need to bring your energy out. Like this." He made a small ball appear in his hands. "Close your eyes and find this energy deep down." Lita closed her eyes. She tried to find the energy Gohan told her about.

She was having trouble, "I can't find it Gohan."

"Keep trying, Lita. Tap into your Sailor Power." He suggested. She nodded, she searched her power until she found it.

"I found it, now what?"

"Bring it out." He said. She opened her eyes and saw she had a ball similar to the one Gohan showed her.

"I did it!" She said happily. Gohan smiled as the ball disappeared, Lita hugged him.

"Okay, now we will use that energy to fly. You won't fly like me and the other quite yet. You'll just hover for a few moments, you'll be flying like me and the others with practice." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up, "Now with that energy let it go to every part in your body and expel it down." Lita did as he instructed and she felt wind surround her as she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Amazing! You are a fast learner." Gohan said as she touched down again.

"I have a great teacher." She told him as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Gohan blushed more and backed up, "S-Should we get to the fighting lesson?"

Lita nodded as they both got into a fighting stance, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Gohan told her. She rushed to him and threw a punch, Gohan moved to the side, and grabbed her arm, he put it behind her back. Lita used her other arm to hit Gohan in the stomach, he let go of her arm and she turned and went to kick him. He grabbed her leg and flipped her down.

"Not bad, Lita." Gohan said, "We will work on your technique." Lita got up and the two continued their teaching.

-Goten and Raye-

"Okay, Raye. I want to see your stance. If your stance is wrong then it will be harder to fight." Goten told her. She got into her stance which she had her arms in front of her, her legs apart and she was facing forward.

"Not bad, but I am going to change some things first," Goten told her as he came closer to her. He had her move one leg behind her and had her squat down a bit. "That's better. It gives you a stronger base and wider base of motion."

"It does feel better," Raye told him. He held up his hands his palms facing her.

"Hit my hands, alternating your fists. This will show me how hard you hit and your punching style." Raye started to punch his hands doing as he said, he noticed how she made her fists, "Wait a moment, let me fix this." He made her fist have her thumbs under her knuckles in front of her fist instead of having her thumb inside of her fist. "That is the right way to make a fist, if you threw a hard punch the way you had it, it could break your thumb. Punch again." They started up their punching lesson.

About ten minutes later Raye's punches were getting better, "Amazing, Raye, now we will work on kicks, okay?" She nodded and got into her new stance. She threw a kick at Goten, Goten easily blocked it. "That's the way, your technique for kicks are great." They continued their small spar.

"Great, now you need to learn to take a hit or dodge one," Goten said, "I will throw light punches at you. So you can block them, okay?"

"Can you even punch light?"

"Yeah, when we were fighting those thugs we pulled our punches," Goten told her with a smile. He got into his stance and threw a light punch at her. She put her arms up in an 'X' across her body to block the punch. "Good now try to catch my fist." He threw a fist and she tried to stop it and she just ducked.

"We will work on that next. Hold up your hands like I did for you, and I will punch yours and you can practice blocking." She put her hands up and the two continued.

-Trunks and Serena-

Trunks was helping Serena with her balance, "You are so clumsy, I think it's adorable, but in a fight, it can be a bad thing." He said making her blush.

"I know, I have always been a klutz." She said as she lost her balance and fell. Before she could hit the ground, Trunks caught her.

"We have a lot of work to do. I want you to find your center of gravity." Trunks said, "It is usually in your core, let's focus there for now."

While they were working on her balance, Serena saw a little girl run up to her, her pink hair in a similar style to hers, "Rini! What are you doing here?" She asked as they hugged, the other Scouts saw her and went to hug her as well.

"To visit, who are these people?" She asked looking at the three half-Saiyans.

"Rini, this is Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. I am dating Trunks." Serena told her.

"W-What? N-No, what about Darien?" She asked scared.

"Sweetie, you still exist, Darien is still my friend, but Trunks is my boyfriend."

"No!" Rini screamed she ran away crying. Serena sighed, "I need to go talk with her, I will be back."

"I'll come with you, Angel." Trunks told her. They ran after her, "Rini!" Serena yelled, "Rini, we need to talk."

They found hee on a park bench, "Rini, there you are."

"Why did you bring him? I want you to be with Darien!"

"Honey, you are still here, Darien and I are broken up. That means he wasn't your father, we think Trunks is. Amy can do a DNA test for us if you want her too?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What will the DNA test say? Who is Rini's father, Trunks or Darien? How will the others react to Rini?**

"A DNA test?"

"Yes, sweetie. We will take some DNA from Trunks and Darien and test it against yours and that will tell us who your father is." Serena told her daughter.

"Okay. How does it work exactly."

Trunks kneeled down to her, "We compare your DNA to our samples and see which one matches it." He explained.

"Let's go, honey." Rini grabbed Serena's hand as they walked back to the hotel. Rini looked over at Trunks who was holding Serena's other hand, _'Could this man be my father? He seems nice, but that is not what I know about the future.'_

When they arrived at the hotel Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting in the living room while Bulla was playing with a doll, "Mom, would you have a way to do a DNA test?"

Bulma looked over to her son, she noticed Rini, "Oh who is this? Also, why do you need a DNA test?"

"This is Rini, she is from the future, she is Serena's daughter. I need a DNA test to see if Darien or myself is her father." He explained.

"She is so precious! Do you want to bake some cookies with me while we wait for Darien to get here and for Bulma to find a test?" Chi-Chi asked her.

"Who are you?" Rini asked.

"My name is Chi-Chi." She said with a smile.

"Serena, may I go make cookies?"

"Yes." Rini went into the kitchen with Chi-Chi who was happy, "I always wanted a little girl."

Trunks laughed at the comment, "Angel, I would call Darien and have him come over." Goku and Vegeta came out of the kitchen with an arm full of food.

"Do you know why we got kicked out of the kitchen? And who was the little girl with pink hair?" Goku asked as he ate a muffin. Bulma got up, "She is Serena's daughter from the future."

"Oh cool," Goku said as he sat down.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"To get a DNA test." She said as she explained the situation.

Serena came back in with the Scouts and Goten and Gohan she told them what is going on, "Darien will be here in about thirty minutes."

Everyone sat down and waited, Chi-Chi and Rini came out of the kitchen with cookies. They set them on the table as there was a knock on the door, "I got it!" Goku yelled as he jumped over the couch. He opened the door and Darien walked in.

"Okay, have a seat. Bulma will be in soon." Serena said. Bulma walked in holding a small device, and some cotton swabs.

"Rini, you first. Open your mouth." She did as Bulma swabbed the inside of her mouth. After she swabbed it she stuck it in the machine, "Trunks, open up." Bulma swabbed his mouth and stuck it in the machine, and did the same with Darien. "It will take about fifteen minutes for the results to come."

Trunks stood up, "Get me in fifteen minutes, Dad, train with me in the Gravity Room?" Vegeta looked at his son as they walked to the room.

"What is this really about, son?" He asked as soon as the doors closed.

"Rini. What if I am her father? Granted she won't be born for a while, I don't know what to do."

"It is a good thing before your sister was born the Saiyan royalty did not have a Princess born in many centuries." Vegeta told him, "She is only a quarter Saiyan if she would be yours."

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"No, if she has our blood mix with that of the Moon Princess she will be extremely strong," Vegeta said proudly, "Enough talk, let's train."

-With Rini and the others-

"Rini, have you ever flew?" Goten asked her.

"Flew? Um no."

"Would you like to? It would be completely safe, you would be with me."

Rini snuggled into Serena, "Don't be scared Rini, Goten may be a goofball but he is very capable." Raye told her, "Would you carry her while she holds on to you?"

"Well actually, Dad could I borrow Flying Nimbus?"

Goku stopped eating his fifth bowl of Ramen, "Sure! Remember that only those pure of heart can stand on Nimbus."

Goten went to a window and opened it, "Yo! Nimbus!" Goten yelled. A few minutes later a yellow cloud came into the room. "Rini, you can touch Nimbus." Rini slowly put her hand on the cloud.

"It's soft." She said, Goten got onto the cloud and stood on it. He held his hand out to her and smiled at her. She grabbed his hand, he lifted her up onto the cloud and stood on Nimbus as well. Goten sat in the lotus position and had Rini do the same.

"Be back in a few minutes, hold on." Goten said, "Nimbus, let's go." The cloud flew out the window and out of sight.

"Why would you let our daughter go flying?" Darien asked.

"We don't know if she's yours, Darien, besides I trust Goten," Serena told him.

"We don't even know how safe a cloud can be!" Darien argued.

"I am sure Goten would not intentionally harm her. Besides he seemed to understand how it works."

Goku smiled, "Nimbus was giving to me by Master Roshi, and then Gohan had it and now Goten can use it as well." Goku said, "Nimbus won't let anything happen to her, Goten can keep her safe."

Ten minutes later Nimbus returned and Goten was laughing with Rini, "That was so much fun! Can we do that again?"

"Of course," Goten said as he got off of Nimbus with Rini in his arms. Nimbus flew off, "We went so fast! It was so much fun, Mommy!" Rini said as Goten put her down and she ran over to Serena.

The machine beeped, "The results are in. Goten would you go and get Trunks and Vegeta? Since you can withstand the gravity." Bulma asked him. Goten nodded and went to the Gravity Room.

He opened the door, and the room was bathed in red light. "Trunks, Vegeta, the results are in." Vegeta turned the gravity off, and they both grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of them. They returned to everyone else, Trunks sat next to Serena and Rini across from Darien.

Bulma picked up the machine, "Moment of truth, ready to know?" She asked.

Both Trunks and Darien nodded. Bulma looked at the machine, "Rini's father is...Trunks. She has Saiyan DNA."

They were both shocked, "No, there must be some mistake!" Darien said angrily, "Your machine must be broken."

"Listen here, boy. My wife machines are extremely accurate, now do I have to throw you out, which I really want to do since you are bothering my granddaughter and my future daughter-in-law, or will you leave willingly?" Vegeta asked him as he stepped closer to Darien. Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he smirked, "Willingly to take on the Prince of the Saiyans? I don't know if you are brave or stupid."

Darien turned and left the hotel, "I have a grandchild! And she's adorable!" Bulma said, "I'll spoil you, anything you want you can have."

"Anything? How?"

"We are the richest family in the world, Rini."

"Rini, how were you able to travel through time? Do you have a Time Machine or a Time Ring?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"You weren't shocked to learn I was from the future. Why was that?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at the others, "We have encountered a Time Traveler before, he used a machine I invented." Bulma said, "He came back to warn us of a threat that was to happen in three years time."

"That's awesome, I used this." She said as she pulled her key.

"A time key?" Vegeta questioned, "Who did you get that from?"

"The Sailor Scout of Time, Sailor Pluto," Rini told him.

Vegeta looked at the little girl, "You have Saiyan Royal Blood in you. You are a powerful little girl, or you will be, once you train up."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to thank all of you for reading my story, I honestly did not think that it would be as popular as it has been. So sorry for the lack of updating recently, I got busy with my Student Teaching duties. Spring Break for me is coming up so I can update more then. I do not own anything in this, thank you once again for all of your support!**

Rini looked at her grandfather, "I am strong?"

"Stronger than you know right now, with the right training you can unlock your power." Vegeta told her, "It seems that mixed breeds are stronger than full-blooded Saiyans."

Trunks picked her up, "She just got a lot of information, let her rest. We will continue this in the morning."

"Trunks is right; the life she knew just changed. She needs time to process what happened." Serena said as Rini was looking at everyone.

"Rini, Vegeta may look mean, but he means well, and he cares for his family," Goku told her with a smile.

"Shut up, Kakarrot," Vegeta said with a blush on his face.

Trunks and Serena took her to his room, "You can rest in here, I hope you and I can get along. I want to know you, Rini." Trunks told her. "You are my daughter; I want to be the perfect father for you. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and covered her up, "Sweet dreams little Princess." He and Serena left the room as he turned off the lights and kept the door ajar.

Serena smiled up at Trunks, "You are going to be a great Dad." She giggled as Trunks blushed.

"Y-Yeah I g-guess." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Trunks...Since Rini is in your room, where will you sleep?"

He touched his cheek, "I can crash in Goten's room, it's not a big deal."

Trunks walked Serena to the room she was sharing with Raye and Mina, "I will see you in the morning, Angel." He kissed her forehead and went to Goten's room which was next door to his room. He opened the door and saw Goten sitting on his bed in his boxers and a tank top, with chips and video games strung about on the floor.

"Dude, want to play?" Goten asked as he held up a controller.

"Sure, but keep it down, Rini is sleeping next door. If you wake her up, I will Galik Gun you into next week." Trunks threated as he sat down next to Goten.

"Acting like a protective parent already. Must be a Saiyan thing huh?" Goten said as he started up a game.

The two friends played games until midnight when they fell asleep, Trunks was sleeping on the couch in Goten's room. He woke up around two in the morning, and got up _'I better go check on Rini.'_ He quietly left the room and peeked into his room. Trunks smiled softly as he saw Rini curled up under the blankets and sleeping soundly. Trunks watched her sleep for a few more minutes and went back to Goten's room.

In the morning, Rini got up and walked into the living room, Lita was cooking breakfast with Chi-Chi. Gohan was watching Lita over a book he was holding open.

"Mister, are you in love with Lita?" Rini asked noticing Gohan staring at Lita.

Gohan blushed and looked down at Rini, "My name is Gohan, Rini and yes I am. She is my girlfriend."

Rini sat next to Gohan, "Gohan do you know my Daddy?"

"Daddy? Oh you mean Trunks, yeah I do. I have known him since he was a kid." Gohan told the young girl, "He is very kind, and strong. He cares for you, the way he acted last night was proof of that."

Everyone was getting up when the food was finished, "Good morning, Rini." Trunks said with a smile, he kissed her head.

She turned around and gave him a hug, "I would like to know you as well, Daddy."

Trunks smiled, "We can hang out all day okay?" He hugged her back as Serena came in.

She smiled as she looked at Trunks and Rini. "Good morning, Mommy/Angel."

Everyone sat down at the table, "Eat as much as you want Rini, we have plenty of food." Trunks told her.

"People say a Princess should not eat a lot of food."

Vegeta looked at his granddaughter, "That is bullshit, a Princess, especially those of Saiyan decent, can eat as much as they want."

"Vegeta watch your language." Bulma said, "I do not want our granddaughter to have a mouth like yours."

"Dad is right, you have Saiyan blood that is why you can eat a lot of food." Trunks explained to his daughter, "So eat as much as you want."

She watched as the Saiyans loaded up with plates with a lot of food, "Rini, what do you want to eat?" Trunks asked as he finished loading up his plate.

Rini got some food on her plate and started to eat. Everyone was eating and talking, Rini was shocked at how much her new family could eat.

"Lita, you make amazing food," Gohan said. Lita smiled at her boyfriend.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today?"

Trunks looked at Rini, "Whatever you want to do. You are in control today."

Her red eyes lit up and smiled, "Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

Rini started to list off a long list of things she wanted to do, Trunks smiled, "We can do all of it okay?"

"Can just you and me go, Daddy? I want to spend time with you."

"Of course, Dad, would you work on Serena's balance and her training while I spend some time with Rini?"

Vegeta nodded, "Go, son, get to know your child."

"Once we finish breakfast, we will go and spend some time together."

**AN: In the next chapter we get to see Trunks and Rini bond with each other. There will be a lot of cute moments. Let me know about any ideas of what Trunks and Rini should do to bond!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is a very cute chapter where Rini and Trunks bond. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the lack of updating. I have been busy with school things, anyway I know how people like this and if anyone wants to make art of this fic feel free to, just say that it was inspired by this fic is all I ask and send the art to through a message or send me a link to where you have posted it, I want to see what you create. Thank you for enjoying my story and enjoy!**

After everyone ate breakfast, Rini went to go get ready. Serena was sitting in Trunks' room watching him get ready as well. "I hope Rini will like me."

"She will Trunks. Just be you." She said as she helped him adjust his collar on his shirt. "Send me pictures, okay?"

Trunks nodded, "My Dad will train you, I hope he goes a bit easier on you than he did with me."

Serena kissed his cheek, "I will be fine, Trunks. Spend time with Rini and enjoy yourself."

He walked out and saw Rini waiting on him. He smiled at the young girl, and held out his hand. She took it as they walked outside, "First I was thinking I would take you shopping. Anything you want you can have." Trunks told her.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Toys, clothes, shoes, whatever."

Rini's red eyes lit up as she started to drag Trunks towards a toy store. He smiled as they entered the huge store. "Rini, stay within my line of sight okay? This place is huge; I don't want you to get lost."

She nodded as she skipped towards some stuffed animals. Trunks smiled as he trailed behind her, she was looking at the bunny rabbits. She picked a pink one and handed it to Trunks to hold while she went to find other things. By the time she was done Trunks couldn't see over the stack of toys. He paid for them and put them in a capsule so it was easier for travel.

Rini hugged Trunks, "Can we go to an amusement park next, Daddy?"

Trunks smiled, _'She called me Daddy!'_ "Of course, Princess."

They walked down the street to an amusement park. Trunks was so focused on Rini and her happiness he didn't feel Darien's energy following them. When they arrived at the park Trunks paid for the tickets and they walked in. The two rode rides and Rini wanted to play some of the games that the amusement park had set up. She picked a game where she had to throw a ball at some bottles. Rini picked up a ball and threw it she didn't hit the bottles.

"This is hard. I wanted that Pegasus." Rini said pointing to a stuffed Pegasus. She was frowning.

Trunks picked up the ball and threw it, holding back his strength. He hit the bottles and knocked them all down. "I win. She wants that Pegasus." The game attendant got the toy and handed it, Rini.

Trunks got out his phone and got his camera out, "Serena wants some pictures, smile Princess." He took some pictures of them having fun. Darien was watching them bond.

_'She is my daughter. Who does he think he is! Damn__Sayian.' _

Trunks smiled as they watched a parade in the park. "Daddy I can't see," Rini said. Trunks picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Better, Princess?"

Rini nodded after the parade was over Trunks took her to get some food. Trunks smiled as Rini ate some food, "Are you having fun, Princess?"

"Yes."

Trunks looked at her, "Have you accepted the fact that I am your father?"

Rini turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed as he hugged her back.

Once they have ridden all the rides they wanted too, they left the park. "I am having fun, Daddy."

"I am glad, Princess. Did Darien every do this with you?"

"No, not really. He was busy with work or other things." Rini said.

"Want to know something? My mom runs the biggest company in the world. She makes time for her family and still runs the company. When I inherit the company I will make time for you and Serena. I promise that." He said as he kneeled down to her level.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They went to the movies after and when they came out of the theater it was getting late. Rini was getting sleepy, "Let me carry you home, Rini." He picked her up and carried her back to the hotel. When he came in Serena came up to him.

"How was it?"

"We had fun, and she has accepted me as her father. I am going to put her to bed." Trunks said. He took her to his room and placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Princess."

"'Night Daddy. Love you."

Trunks smiled, "I love you too. Goodnight." He walked out of the room and left the door ajar.

He met up with Serena in her room, "She said she loves me!"

"Trunks that is great! I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in, "I love you too. Serena, may I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded, he kissed her on the lips passionately. Both of them saw fireworks going off in their heads. When they pulled away, Serena smiled. "I never felt that when Darien kissed me."

"You will always have the passion I have for you. I am in love with you, Serena."

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter I will have more chapters coming. I hope you enjoyed the bonding time Trunks and Rini had. Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer to make up for it! Don't forget to show me any art you made inpsired by this story I am excited to see what you make!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am going to change direction for the next two chapters, in the next two chapters will be focused on Gohan and Lita, and Goten and Raye. I want to develop their relationships a bit more. This chapter will be on Gohan and Lita going out on a date. I hope you enjoy!**

Lita was making some new recipes for her friends, Gohan was willing to try them for her. She smiled as she handed Gohan a plate of cookies she took out of the oven, "These are chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. Tell me what you think."

Gohan had three cookies in his hand, "These are amazing! Your cooking is as good as my mother's."

Lita smiled as a small blush formed over her cheeks, "Thanks Gohan."

"What else are you making?"

"I am making some vegetable beef soup. It is in the crock-pot, it should be ready by this evening." Lita told him. "I am glad that I found someone who is going to be my taste tester."

"You will be an amazing chef when you get out of high school."

Lita smiled and hugged Gohan, "You are the best boyfriend I have had."

"How many people have you dated?"

"You and one other boy, he broke up with me because I was too tough. The other boys were scared of me because I could fight and that I was tall."

"Those boys are stupid because I think you are amazing just the way you are." Lita blushed at Gohan's words.

Gohan smiled at her, "Do you know what I realized Lita?"

"Knowing you? I am not sure, but I would like to know."

"I realized we have never gone on a date yet. We have danced and spent every day together since the party, but we haven't gone on a date yet. So what I am trying to say is will you go out with me?"

"Of course!"

The couple smiled, "Leave everything to me, go get ready and meet me in the living room in say ten minutes?" Lita nodded and went off to get ready.

Gohan left the kitchen and went to get ready, "Finally taking her out, huh Gohan?" Bulma said as she stood by the living room hallway.

The young Saiyan blushed and nodded, Bulma smiled and took a credit card out of her pocket. "Here, treat her."

"I-I can't accept this Bulma!"

"Gohan, I insist. Besides, consider this a 'thank you' gift for what happened against Cell."

Gohan took the card from the older woman, "Bulma, you are too kind."

"I have a soft spot for you and Goten. Anyway, it's your first date I had to do something special." This statement made Gohan blush more. "Gohan, Lita is such a nice and pretty young lady if you hurt her-"

"I would never hurt her, Bulma!"

"I know, but I have to embarrass you a little bit. Good luck on your date, Romeo."

Bulma laughed as Gohan left the room blushing, he waited on Lita. She came out in a green long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. "You look amazing." He told her, she smiled as he grabbed her hand.

They walked out of the hotel and to a park, "I thought we could walk through the park first, then go to a bookstore. I heard you tell Amy there is this new romance novel you want, then we can go to the new bakery and try some of their sweets. Although I doubt they will be as good as yours." Gohan told her.

"It sounds like you have thought about this, Gohan." She kissed his cheek.

The two of them sat down on a bench, they watched as kids ran around and played. "Kids are cute aren't they?" Lita said as she grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Yeah, I had to help my Mom with Goten when my Dad was dead."

Lita looked at him, "You never did explain how he is alive again."

Gohan sighed, "It is a very long story. I can tell you this though, we have these items known as Dragon Balls. There are seven in total, these balls are orange with yellow stars inside the number of stars in each ball ranges from 1 to 7. Anyway, when all seven balls are gathered together and you say the right words you can summon a dragon. We have three wishes we can use when there is an evil threat we use those wishes to bring people back."

"Wow, it sort of reminds me of Serena's Silver Crystal."

"Are they any more stories you want to know about?"

"How about you tell me your battles and I will tell you about mine," Lita suggested.

They exchanged stories of the villains they faced and when they finished they got up from the bench and went to the bookstore. Gohan followed Lita through the store, carrying the books she chose. She got the new novel she wanted and some new cookbooks as well. He bought them for her with the credit card Bulma gave him.

After the bookstore they went to the bakery, they got one of each cake to try. Whatever Lita couldn't finish Gohan ate for her. "Are you a bottomless pit?" She asked laughing.

"We Saiyans use a lot of energy when we fight so we have to eat a lot to compensate the energy loss."

The couple smiled as they left the bakery. "Where do you want to go next, Lita?"

"I don't care, as long as I can be there with you."

Gohan smiled, the two of them walked back to the hotel, "I am proud of your efforts to learn to fly even with your fear."

Lita blushed, "I think that you helping me and being so patient with me is why I have been able to overcome my fear even a little."

"I am willing to help you with anything you want me too." Gohan said, "Your fighting style has greatly improved as well."

Lita smiled, "I am dating a World Class Martial Artist, he helps me."

Gohan laughed, "I don't know if I am 'World Class' but thank you for the compliment."

When they got back to the hotel, they went into Gohan's room. Lita noticed how neat and tidy it was, there was nothing on the floor and the bed. "I thought we could watch a movie in here until it is time to eat." He sat down on the floor, "You can pick the movie." He pointed the cabinet under the TV.

Lita went through the movies and picked one. She put it in the DVD player and cuddled up to Gohan as the movie started.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The next chapter will be back on Serena, Trunks, and Rini. I just wanted to spotlight the other couples for a bit. I do not own anything!**

Goten was sitting in his room playing some video games when the door opened. He glanced over and saw Raye standing in the doorway. He blushed and grabbed a blanket and put it over his lower half since he wasn't wearing pants.

Raye was blushing as well, "Sorry, Goten."

"I-It's okay. Let me get some pants on, and we can talk." She nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later Goten opened the door, "Sorry about that; usually, when I play games, I don't wear pants."

"I-It's fine."

"What did you need, babe?"

Raye turned to face Goten, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

Goten smiled and grabbed her hand, "Of course we can! I know I can fly you around on Nimbus!"

She smiled at her goofy boyfriend. "That sounds fun." The couple walked to the back side of the hotel, and Goten called for Nimbus.

He jumped on it and held his hand out to her. "I won't fall through?"

"You shouldn't those who are pure of heart can stand on Nimbus, I told Rini this when I took her for a ride." Raye grabbed his hand as he pulled her onto the cloud. She had her eyes closed as she leaned into Goten. He laughed, "You have a pure heart, babe, don't worry. Have a seat."

Raye sat down and leaned back onto Goten, so her back was on his chest. "Let's go Nimbus." They flew into the air and started to soar above the clouds. Goten told Nimbus to start out slowly to not frighten Raye.

"How fast can Nimbus go, Goten?"

"At full speed? A little more than 2,000 miles per hours." Goten said like it was nothing. "Don't worry we won't go that fast. Your body isn't built for those speeds."

"It is so peaceful up here." Raye said with a smile.

"It is; I wish I could take you into space so you can see how beautiful it is." Goten said, "I have seen the world from space."

Raye closed her eyes, "Goten, you know that I put my life on the line when I fight right?"

"Of course I do. I put mine on the line as well. I have died a couple times; we do that because we have people we want to protect." Goten said.

Raye smiled at his answer, "Aren't you glad you gave me a chance?" He asked her.

"Yes, even if you are a goof-ball."

Goten laughed, "But I am fun." She laughed too, "I am glad we ran into that arcade when we did."

They landed back on the ground thirty minutes later, "Thanks Nimbus!" Goten said as it flew away.

Goten grabbed Raye's hand, "I really like you Raye, I am glad you gave me a chance." He ran a hand through her long black hair. His other hand cupped her chin and tilted it up to him.

He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened at the kiss, then slowly closed as the kiss continued. He broke away after a few minutes, "Sorry, I wanted to do that for a while. Ever since I met you actually."

Raye was blushing from being kissed, "I-It's okay Goten."

Goten smiled, he kissed her again. They held hands as they went back to the penthouse. "Want to come and hang out in my room?" He asked as they entered the living room.

"Only if you wear pants this time." She giggled as he blushed.

They entered his room, he closed the door to ajar so his mom wouldn't get mad. "I have some video games, comics, and movies. You can pick whatever you want to do."

Raye looked through the games, comics, and movies. _'Goten is so sweet.'_ She picked out some multiplayer games and some action movies. "I have the games and the movies picked out," She said, "Do you want to get the stuff set up?"

Goten hooked up the system and handed her a controller. "I'll be Player 1 and you are Player 2," Goten told her as he sat on the floor next to her. They started the game, Goten laughed as Raye kept losing, "Shut up."

"Sorry babe. I can help you if you want, or we can just move onto the movies?"

"The movies please."

"Okay, I'll get it set up and ready if you want to go get some snacks." Raye left the room and went to the kitchen. She saw ChiChi in there making some food.

"Hello, Raye. How are you?"

"I am good, Mrs. Son, Goten and I are going to watch some movies. He wanted me to get some snacks."

"No need to call me 'Mrs. Son', ChiChi is just fine. There is popcorn in the cabinets and sodas in the fridge."

Raye gathered the snacks, "Thank you Mrs-I mean ChiChi."

"You're welcome, Raye. You are a very sweet young lady and perfect for my little Goten." Raye blushed at the compliment and went back to Goten's room. She saw he had the movie up and a couple of blankets on the floor, he got up and grabbed the food from her.

"Sit down, babe, and I'll start the movie." He set the food in front of them and pressed play. He sat down after he turned off the lights. Raye snuggled close to Goten during the movie, Goten smiled and wrapped his arms around Raye. They watched movies until it was time for dinner to be served, Goten paused the movie as they left the room. Goten and Raye sat next to Lita and Gohan, as they talked about their day. Raye told Lita about her ride on Nimbus, and the rest of her day. Gohan and Goten smiled as their girlfriends talked. The two brothers ate and laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I have been thinking of someone to pair Darien with. The person that I could think I pair him with is Videl. I am not for certain though I want your opinions on this matter let me know! Anyway, I do not own anything! There aren't many more chapters left to do!**

"We have to leave?!" Trunks yelled after his mother told him to start to pack up his things.

"Yes, Trunks, we can't stay here forever." Bulma said, "I know you, Gohan, and Goten, just started to date. They can come over and visit but we have to get back home."

Trunks sighed, "But Mom."

"No buts, boy, listen to your mother. We all have responsibilities back home, and we have been here for three extra days." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll go tell the others the news." Trunks said. He walked down the hall until he heard laughter in a room. Trunks entered the room, he saw Rini sitting down on Serena's lap and the others smiling and laughing.

"I have some news." Trunks said.

Goten looked up at his best friend, "What is it, dude?"

"We have to leave." He said.

Goten stood up, "Leave? Like, go back home?"

"Yeah, Goten, my Mom says so." Trunks told him as he sat down next to Serena. "We are leaving tonight."

Rini hugged Trunks tightly, "You can't leave, Daddy!"

"I am sorry, my little Princess, you can come and visit us though." Trunks said as he hugged her back as she started to cry. "We can spend the day together, and when you come to visit, there is a lot to do at my house."

"Like what?"

"Well, Trunks has an aquarium, a lot of rooms, a planetarium, a huge yard, and dinosaurs," Goten said listing off things. "I loved going there as a kid."

"You still like coming over." Trunks said to Goten.

The two friends laughed, "Anyway, we can still talk and see each other through video chats. I can ask my Mom to make you all special commutators so we can see each other and talk."

Trunks was walking Serena and Rini home before he had to leave. "I am going to miss you Trunks."

"I'll miss you too, Angel." Trunks said as he adjusted his grip on Rini, who was on his back. "I will call you tomorrow okay?"

They arrived outside of Serena's house when two adults came running outside. "Serena where have you been?" A woman with long blue hair asked.

"And who is this?" A man with brown hair asked pointing at Trunks.

"I take it you forgot to tell them?" Trunks asked with a laugh, "I am Trunks Briefs, I am dating your daughter."

"WHAT?!" The man yelled.

"You have some explaining to do, Angel, I do have to be going. I will call you later." Trunks said as he kneeled down to let Rini off of his back. He hugged them both and walked back to the hotel.

"Care to explain, Serena?" Her mother asked as she crossed her arms. Serena sighed as they entered the house.

"That is Trunks Briefs, he is the heir to the Capsule Corporation. I am dating him; I have been at the hotel with his family for the past couple of days. My friends were with me, so I wasn't alone with him. Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"At least he can take care of you financially." Her father said.

"He seems so sweet, and he is quite handsome!" Her mother said.

Serena told them of her time with the Briefs and left out that Trunks is a half-Saiyan. After a while, Serena is in her room with Rini getting her ready for bed. Her phone rang, Rini grabbed it and saw it was a video call. She answered it and saw Trunks smiling, "Hello, Princess. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Hi, Daddy! I am getting ready for bed, I miss you."

"I miss you too, would you put Serena on?" Rini nodded as she handed the phone to Serena. Rini bid them both a good night and went to her room.

"Sorry for calling so late, Dad really drilled me on training since we got back, that and we had to unpack. I just got out of a shower." Trunks told her, "Are you in trouble with your parents?"

"No, they understood, I was surprised." Serena said, "I can't talk too long, I have to go to school in the morning."

"I won't keep you up too long, I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep. I love you, my Angel."

Serena blushed, "I love you too, Trunks, good night." Serena smiled as she fell asleep.

She got up and got ready for school, Serena was smiling as she sat at her desk. Her friends, minus Raye since she goes to a different school, came up to her at lunch. "You are very happy today."

"Yeah, Trunks called me last night and we talked then we went to bed," Serena said. Once school was out Serena saw Darien waiting for her.

"Serena, can we talk?"

"Sure, Darien." They went to a bench at the park. "What did you want to talk about?"

Darien took a deep breath and grabbed her hands, "I support you and Trunks. After I have seen the way he looks at you and Rini he has nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. You are happy with him, and if that makes you happy, then I will be happy too. I can still be in your life though right?"

"Of course you can Darien, I want you to be a friend." She hugged him, "Now we need to find someone for you to be happy with."

Darien laughed, "Maybe. Anyway, why wasn't Trunks waiting for you?"

"He had to go home. I am going to plan a weekend trip with the girls to visit them if you want to come."

"I would like too." He smiled.

-Capsule Corp.-

Gohan and Goten landed in front of the Capsule Corp building, Bulma called Chi-Chi and need to talk to the boys right away. "I wonder what Bulma wants?"

"I am not sure Goten, but let's find out," Gohan said as they entered the building. They saw Bulma in the living room with Trunks sitting on the couch and her arms crossed.

"Have a seat boys." They sat down next to Trunks.

"What is this about Bulma?" Gohan asked. Bulma got out some newspapers with the headline _**'A new hero? Is the Great Saiyaman a friend or foe?'**_

"Gohan, you are still doing this? I thought you stopped."

"I can't help it; I want to save people."

Bulma sighed, "Just be careful okay? I don't want this 'Videl' girl to stumble upon the fact that you defeated Cell."

"She won't besides, I am careful with my identity."

Bulma leaned against the wall, "Does Lita know you parade around as a hero?"

"No. But we are making a plan for them to come out this weekend, I'll tell her then."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Only a couple more chapters! Thank you do much for reading and enjoying my story. I do not own anything!**

When the weekend finally came, Serena met up with everyone at Raye's temple. "I am so excited to see them again." Lita said with a smile.

Everyone nodded as Darien pulled up with his car, "I am going to drive you since Lita is still working on her fear."

The other girls weren't so sure about this, "We talked and he is happy for me and Trunks." Serena told them as they got into the car. Darien started to drive to East City, when they entered Satan City which was very close to East City, they saw a barricade of police cars. They stopped the car and got out.

"Give the animal back, Great Saiyaman!" A girl with a white shirt, and long black hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Videl please, you have to understand. I have to return Chobi to his parents or they will come and destroy the city!" The group saw a man in a weird outfit holding onto a baby dinosaur

"Oh please,-" Before the girl Videl could say anything else, they heard two roars from the sky. They saw two giant dinosaurs appear.

"Oh shit…See Videl, we have to return Chobi to them. Let me do it, I used to play with them when I was little."

The Great Saiyaman grabbed the baby and flew into the air, "Toh Toh, stop! Chobi is right here, it's me Go-" He started to say until he stopped. The dinosaurs weren't calming down, "I am sorry about this old friend." Saiyaman said as he punched the dinosaur in the stomach knocking it out. When it hit the ground he lifted it up, "Take care now." He said, "Chobi don't squirm I know you don't like heights." He said as they flew off.

The girl Videl was watching them fly off, she was standing in front of the Sailor Scouts. "I think I just figured out your identity Great Saiyaman. Or should I say Gohan?" Videl laughed, "I am going to enjoy this."

Lita watched this girl, "That was Gohan? Wow."

"Since he is Great Saiyaman I wonder if he is also the Golden Warrior? I will have to ask him." Videl said as she walked away.

They found their way to the Capsule Corp building, they saw Saiyaman land and de-transform into Gohan, "Damn it, I was so careful."

He turned and saw the group, "Hello." He said as he approached Lita and kissed her cheek.

"We saw what happened in Satan City, Great Saiyaman." Lita said as Gohan blushed.

"You saw that? Yeah I am a super hero." Gohan said as they walked into the building.

"Should I worry about this Videl girl stealing you from me?" Lita asked.

"No! No! You are the only girl for me." He said, "I know her from of course, Hero Work, and from school."

They saw Trunks and Goten lifting weights with about 1,000 pounds of weight on them. "Hey babe!" Goten said as he set the weights down like it was nothing. He went up to Raye and gave her a hug, "Did ya miss me?"

Trunks picked up Rini and hugged Serena, he then noticed Darien, "Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Here as a friend, I realized that she is happy with you. So I am happy for her." He explained.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But if you try anything I will tear in two."

"Fair enough." Darien said.

Trunks started to show them around the facility. "This place is so huge!" Rini said her eyes wide in wonder.

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, it takes a while to know the layout. When my Dad first came to live here he was always getting lost and yelling for my Mom."

"Really? Wow."

He nodded, Goten laughed, "Speaking of Vegeta where is he?"

"He is in the Gravity Chamber with Goku, it is only a matter of time before we hear an explosion because their fight over-whelms the system."

"True, those two don't know when to stop do they?" Gohan said.

"They don't Great Saiyaman." Trunks said poking fun at Gohan.

Gohan blushed, "Shut up Trunks."

As if on cue, they heard an explosion, "For Kami's sake!" They heard Bulma yell, "Those two destroyed the chamber again. Damn Saiyans." Bulma came marching out.

She was muttering as she stopped in front of Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and the others. "Boys go check on Vegeta and Goku, they probably hurt them self's."

They nodded, the three took the group outside to a pile of metal and other pieces strung about. "Dad?" They asked. Trunks put Rini down as the others started to move some rock away. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were moving the bigger pieces of concrete while the others moved the smaller pieces.

They cleared the area, "Huh, they aren't here."

"Maybe after the explosion they flew to another place to finish." Gohan suggested.

"Dad probably flew off to not hear Mom yell at him." Trunks said looking at the sky, "They will be back for food."

"Anyway, since you are here why don't we show you around the city?" Goten suggested. Raye smiled as she hugged his arm.

"I'd like that." She said as the group walked around the city. They heard police sirens and noticed a bank robbery in progress.

Gohan let go of Lita's hand, "I need to go, duty calls." He made sure no one was looking and clicked a button on his watch. He transformed into Great Saiyaman. He flew over to the action.

"I still can't believe he thinks he looks cool in that ridiculous outfit." Trunks said shaking his head.

They saw Videl arrive a few minutes later to help apprehend the robbers. The group watched the two interact, as the crowd died down Videl kept blocking Gohan from leaving.

"Videl I need to leave."

"No way, I know who you are! You are Gohan!"

"Keep your voice down. Please don't tell anyone Videl." Gohan said to the girl.

Videl laughed, "Why should I? You are going around acting like a hero in a stupid costume."

"Videl, I am asking you not to tell. What can I do to have you not tell? Anything you want, within reason of course."

"Anything? Teach me how to fly." She said with a smirk.

"You want to learn to fly? That's all? I can do that if you don't tell anyone my secret. Deal?" He said as he held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand as they shook on it.

"I am going to hold you to your end of the deal, Gohan," Videl said as Lita came up to him with the others behind her.

"Videl this is my girlfriend, Lita." Gohan said smiling, "Lita, this is Videl. She is the one I fight crime with."

The two women shook hands, "She is very pretty, Gohan, I am happy for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story. It was more popular than I thought it would be. This is the final chapter; I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything.**

While Gohan was talking with Lita and Videl, Trunks grabbed Serena's hand and put Rini down. "Rini, Princess, stay here. I want to take Serena somewhere okay?"

Rini looked up at Trunks with her wide red eyes, "You'll be back right?"

"Of course, Princess…Mina, would you keep an eye on Rini for us?"

Mina smiled as she grabbed Rini's hand, "Of course, Trunks." Trunks smiled as he started to walk away with Serena.

"Trunks, where are we going?" She asked.

Trunks smiled at her, "That is a surprise, my Angel, but you will like it."

They walked in silence for a bit, "Angel, I need you to close your eyes okay? And don't open them until I tell you to." Serena did as she was told and closed her eyes. Trunks kissed her forehead as he pulled out a small box. He picked her up bridal style and flew them to a clearing in the forest which had a perfect view of the sky.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Serena slowly opened her eyes, "This place is so beautiful, Trunks."

He smiled, "I thought you would like it. The moon is visible right now." He said pointing towards the sky.

Serena looked up and saw that a crescent moon was visible, she smiled. Serena sat down on the ground. Trunks sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and had her look at him, "Serena, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I am so glad you are with me, the Prince of the Saiyans."

Serena laughed softly, "As am I, Trunks. When Crystal Tokyo comes, you will be a great King."

Trunks blushed, "I am sure you will make a great Queen as well…Serena, I have something for you." He pulled the small box from his jacket; he opened it to reveal a ring. The silver ring was in the shape of a crescent moon with a diamond making the rest of the moon. "I know we are too young to get married right now, but will you accept the ring as a promise of marriage in the future?"

Serena was staring at the beautiful ring. "Yes, Trunks, I will." He smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled and hugged him. He kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. They spent some time just looking at the moon and enjoying each other's company. "We should probably start heading back huh?"

Trunks stood up and helped Serena up as well. He picked her up bridal style and flew into the sky. Serena held onto Trunks tightly, as he flew towards Capsule Corp. They landed in front of Capsule Corp. Gohan and the others were waiting for them, "Where did you go?"

"None of your business." Trunks said as he put Serena down.

Serena went over to her friends; they noticed her ring. "Oh my God! Serena that ring is gorgeous!" Mina said grabbing Serena's hand.

The others looked at it; the girls were gushing over the ring while the men looked at Trunks. "Dude you asked her to marry you?" Goten said slapping Trunks on his back.

He looked down embarrassed, "I did not! It's a promise. We are too young to get married."

Goten laughed, "My parents got married at our age, during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament."

Raye heard this and blushed, "Are you going to get married right now?" Trunks teased.

Goten blushed, "N-Not right now…"

"Then shut up." Trunks said.

Trunks looked over at the group of girls; he smiled as he saw Serena happily talking to her friends. "While they are occupied want to go spar?" Goten asked.

Trunks nodded as they got into a fighting stance. Goten threw the first punch; the two were blocking and throwing punches so fast that only Gohan could keep up with it. "What is going on?" Lita asked. Gohan didn't look over at her as he continued to watch the sparring session.

"They are sparring."

"I can't see what is happening," Serena said.

"Saiyans have better senses. Our eyesight and hearing is above that of humans. I can easily see what is happening." Gohan told them his eyes still not moving from the fight.

They saw two flashes of bright light, "They just went Super." Gohan told them. A few minutes later, Trunks landed a hit on Goten that sent him flying to the ground. Goten made a crater when he landed, he slowly got up.

"That was a cheap shot!" Goten yelled as Trunks landed next to him and powered down laughing.

Raye went up to Goten who was still in Super Saiyan form. "Goten, are you okay?"

He looked over at Raye, "Oh, yeah I am babe. I have had worse injuries and fallen from a higher height." Goten said as he powered down. Raye was looking over him.

With the two on the ground now Raye saw Goten's outfit ripped and exposed a bit of his chest. He had some bruises and some blood coming from his lip. Trunks was in a similar shape. "We need to get you medical attention," Raye said.

Trunks and Goten laughed and turned to Gohan, "Got any Senzu Beans, Bro?"

Gohan pulled out a brown bag and took out two green beans. They ate them and they were fully healed. Serena walked up to Trunks with Rini in tow, they hugged him so tightly that he fell down. They laughed.

-Crystal Tokyo-

Trunks was sitting on his throne with Serena, now Serenity, by his side. He wore traditional Royal Saiyan armor, with a modification, the royal seal of Saiyans has been changed to include a crescent moon to signify the merging of the two kingdoms. "I wonder when our little girl will be back?" Serenity wondered.

"I am not sure, My Angel. To think you and I wouldn't be here if all those years ago I didn't go into that arcade and meet you."

"I know it was a chance meeting huh?"

Trunks smiled and kissed her hand, "That is right. Who would have thought that a Saiyan Prince and a Moon Princess would fall in love?"

The two rulers kissed and pulled away with a smile.


End file.
